An application may include various stages of a lifecycle. During the stages of the lifecycle, many different users may interface and access the application. Currently, it may be challenging for the various stages of the lifecycle of an application to work with needed resources including libraries and components because the information related to the application may be distributed and/or not accessible in a machine-readable format. It may be desirable to find solutions to the challenges facing the development, delivery, deployment and operation of an application.